Immunotherapy, unlike cytotoxic drugs, radiation, and surgery, stimulates the immune system to recognize and kill tumor cells. Numerous attempts have been made in stimulating the immune system to recognize and destroy tumor cells. These have been met with limited success due to the self-identity of peptides selected as target for immunotherapy, lack of immune activation, adverse events, and/or tumor immune evasion mechanisms.